


Snowballs

by soobinsboyfriend



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, Jin Jin - Freeform, JinJin - Freeform, Kim Myungjun - Freeform, M/M, MJ - Freeform, jinwoo - Freeform, kpop, myungjun - Freeform, park jinwoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobinsboyfriend/pseuds/soobinsboyfriend
Summary: Prompt: Myungjun tossing snowballs at Jinwoo's window, not knowing the window is open and has no screen.OrMyungjun spends the last day of winter with his crush and best friend.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snowballs

Myungjun can hardly feel his ice cold frozen fingertips on this sunny Sunday morning. The weather forecast said today was the last day to enjoy the snow blanketing thickly over the ground. As of right now, Myungjun finds himself standing outside his best friend’s house. Not just an ordinary best friend though; Myungjun’s crush as well. Though he would never admit that to anyone.

His plan is to make a tight snowball and throw it at Jinwoo’s window to catch his attention so he stops doing whatever nerd shit he’s up to and comes play in the snow with him on this, their last snow day of the year most likely. Myungjun finally stands up straight after making a snowball packed tight enough to leave a bruise if it were to hit anyone.

Reeling back, he throws it at the window he knows for sure leads to Jinwoo’s bedroom. The snowball flies in an arch towards the window…but it keeps going. Huh? Almost like an optical illusion the snowball flies into the room and Myungjun can hear a faint ‘Ow!’ come from the second story. 

Jinwoo’s head peaks out over the ledge, rubbing his neck. He looks like he only just woke up a bit ago with his hair still a mess and his shirt still wrinkled. He shouts, “What was that for?”

“W-Why was your window open, Idiot!?” Myungjun shouts back, red spreading across his cheeks. Probably from the chilly air. “I was trying to hit your window, not you, Dumbass.” 

“It’s Sunday, what do you want,” Jinwoo playfully rolls his eyes and leans on the ledge. 

“Come down and hang out with me!” Myungjun breaks into that family smile and rocks on his heels. The snow crunches underneath his boots. “The snow is gonna melt tonight so we should make the most of it while we can!”

“I have a project due tomorrow, Jun,” Jinwoo replies. “But… I’ll hang out for just a bit okay? Let me get ready first.” 

Myungjun waits for what feels like maybe ten or fifteen minutes before the front door to Jinwoo’s house clicks and he comes stepping out onto his porch and down into the front yard where his friend is. He’s wearing a heavy, red coat with a white scarf and a matching white hat. Myungjun always enjoyed joking about how ‘opposites attract’ given that his winter coat is blue and his scarf is black. A black hat to match it. 

He would never tell Jinwoo exactly ‘how’ much it makes him happy to match opposite of him this way of course. Jinwoo isn’t gay. At least, Myungjun doesn’t think he is. Jinwoo has a very heterosexual vibe about him, so Myungjun’s just never brought it up before. Admiring from afar is fine.

“So, what now, Jun?” Jinwoo, obviously already feeling the effects of the end of winter creeping up his neck, pulls his scarf a bit tighter and breathes down his palms. “Is there somewhere you wanted to go?”

“Not really… I just wanted to play in the snow just one more time before winter is over,” He replies and gestures to the thick blanket of untouched snow in Jinwoo’s front yard. “We have plenty right here. Let’s play for a bit, then you can go work, okay?”

Jinwoo smiles and the two get to work. They have a small, lazy snowball fight and build small mini snowmen. Their snowmen army have a ‘war’ in which Jinwoo and Myungjun toss their small snowmen at each other until someone runs out first. Jinwoo wins that one. They play a game of tic-tac-toe in the snow; this time Myungjun wins. Their last activity is of course, classic snow angels. They both feel they have adequately ruined the snow in Jinwoo’s yard at this point.

Now, they just sit on the front steps, not really wanting to go inside. And Myungjun doesn’t want to leave quite yet. Jinwoo has been going on about his project for a few minutes now, and frankly Myungjun hasn’t retained any of it. But he sure does love the sound of Jinwoo talking about things that interest him.

“It’s already, like, eleven,” Jinwoo finally says, leaning back on his palms. “Should you get going?”

“I kind of don’t wanna go yet,” Jun says. “Life’s so boring without you around Jinwoo. What am I supposed to do now? Go home and do homework? Yeah right, Sunday’s were invented for relaxing.” Myungjun crosses his arms and fakes annoyance to make his friend laugh. It works.

“We can always Facetime after I finish my project you know,” Jinwoo suggests. 

“Can’t I stay…?” Myungjun finally asks after a momentary pause. “I won’t bother you until you’re done, promise. I’ll just sit on your bed and wait. I can play games on my phone.”

“Won’t you folks get worried?” Jinwoo asks.

“I’ll let them know I’m with you,” Jun replies and whips out his phone to text his mom. “They love your parents; I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Then, yeah,” Jinwoo smiles warmly and stands. He pulls Myungjun up by his hand. “Come on up, I’ll play some music too.” Jinwoo leads Myungjun in with their freezing hands clinging together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wrote a couple prompts! This was the first one I got, so please enjoy. It's a relaxed and sweet story; I hope you enjoy! (:


End file.
